All Sides Searching
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Elliot and Olivia chase a perp into a derilict building at an old boat yard, what none of them know is the building is full of corrosive chemicals. When it blows up the two are sent in different directions, now it's upto the others at SVU to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay New Year, new story. So here it goes guys, hope you like this and that you aren't bored of me yet. **

**Summary****: Elliot and Olivia are chasing down a perp, when he leads them into a derelict building at a boat yard. What none of them now is the building is dangerous and full of corrosive chemicals. Suddenly the building blows up Elliot and Olivia are blown in different directions. **

**When help arrives at the scene, they pull only one body from the wreckage, the perp's, so where's Elliot and Olivia? **

**I know I suck at summaries but please read on, just give it a go, please! **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, I hope they will be one day.**

**The Chase.**

David Massey ran faster than he could ever remember running in his life, he knew they were not far behind him he could hear her heels stomping on the concrete.

He never ran away from a bitch, usually he would stalk them then rape and mutilate their bodies however Detective Benson was not your usual bitch. She was a smart-ass cop and her attitude was as bad as her partners, Detective Stabler.

David considered himself a tough man but Detective Stabler was much tougher than he was and he wasn't ashamed to admit it which was why he had no intention of sticking around to take another beating from the SOB, which was also why he was now running as fast as he possibly could.

Elliot's heart pounded in his chest. He was healthy but was beginning to think not healthy enough and was seriously considering taking up jogging.

Olivia was a little ahead of him, he had to wonder where her stamina came from, they had been chasing Massey for at least twenty minutes and she had been ahead of him the whole time, and showed no signs of slowing down, and she had heels on.

The perp however was slowing down, and they were beginning to close in on him, they had entered the boat yard a couple of minutes before, Olivia had shimmied up the metal gate like cat woman and Elliot had to admit he was impressed.

"Freeze Massey!" Elliot yelled as loud as his rattling lungs would allow him.

David took no notice and carried on running he knew they were much closer. He could see a building just up ahead, it looked out of use, the windows were all smashed in and he figured if he could just get in there he'd be able to give them the slip and make a quick get away.

Olivia saw him turn and start running up a ramp that led to an ugly abandoned building. She was running so fast she wasn't sure if she's be able to slow herself down enough to make the same turn. Just up ahead was another ramp that she could see led to the rear of the building, she decided to head for that.

"Elliot I'll take the back way!" She informed him as she ran past the first ramp. Elliot took her lead and ran up the ramp after Massey.

He got inside the building, it was pitch black the only light was that of the moon shining in through the broken windows and some of the light from the lights around the harbour.

He heard clanging up ahead and decided to go in that direction…

Olivia entered the building she took her gun out and had it aimed and ready. She was trying desperately to make out her way through the darkness. She could hear things clatter below her feet and wondered what the hell she was standing on.

Something caught around her boot and she fell onto the floor, her gun slid out of her hand and she knew in this light she would never find it. She felt her side, hoping to find her cell but that too had slid away from her as she fell. "Great…" She muttered through the darkness and silence.

Her palms hurt, and going by the amount of crap she could feel below her she came to the conclusion that she must have cut them on something sharp.

She became aware of the smell of the place, it was a really strong gassy smell, not what she would have expected for a building on a boat yard. She started to cough, the smell was really bad and strong.

She realised her best shot was to go back out and head round to the front and look for Elliot. She was no sooner out of the door when a blast of hot air forced her off the veranda of the building and into the water below.

Munch and Fin where driving along a back road that was also in the boat yard, Elliot had told them to cut off Massey up ahead. Fin slammed his foot down on the brake as he saw a huge fireball flare up into the nights sky, parts of the building contained in it flew off into the water beneath it.

What scared them more than _how_ it had started was the fact that they had just seen Elliot and Olivia enter it after the perp.

Fin picked up his radio. "This is Detective Tutuola we need urgent back up and medical assistance at the boat yard in queens. I repeat urgent, we got two officers down." He yelled unable to help it, it was the fear and worry in his voice.

He put the car into drive and sped towards the building, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

**TBC**

**Bam, bam, bammmm! LOL, Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, sorry about the cliff hanger but I live for suspense!**

**BTW, I'm sorry that places in my stories may not necessarily be accurate I watch episodes and make notes of places and am constantly on the web trying to look for maps and stuff of New York but I'm not great with computers and can never find them, so if any of you know any good sights with good New York locations listed I'd love to hear of them. **


	2. Chapter 2, Out Of The Water

**Thanks for the reviews, I've not had many, but hey if I get just one then I'll continue writing for that one person. **

**This is my second story where I'm naming each chapter and not just numbering them, so let me know if you think the names are okay or if they suck. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, they belong to Dick.**

**Out Of The Water.**

Fin pulled up and he and Munch bailed out of the car and ran towards the flaming building, already they could hear sirens in the distance, hopefully the backup and the bus that they had radioed in for.

As they got closer to the building another blast almost sent them flying backwards. They both shielded their faces with their arms from the heat off the blast.

"Elliot!" Fin bellowed at the top of his lungs after the blast had faded back into the building.

"Olivia!" Munch yelled.

They moved towards the building again just as another smaller explosion almost deafened them. Fin spun on his heels, knowing anyone in the building now would be nothing more than charcoal. "Damn-it" He cursed punching the air.

Munch looked at the building, praying that somehow his colleagues and friends had left.

Four fire engines pulled up behind them and immediately started to work on controlling the fire. Fin was stood at the edge of the dock, looking across the water. Munch walked over to him, feeling the same pain that he knew was going through Fin.

"Hey." It was all Munch could think of to say.

"They didn't deserve…They…They were good cops!" Fin stated what Munch was already thinking.

"I know. A blast like that, they both would have been out on the first explosion, they wouldn't have felt anything." Munch tried to comfort him, hoping what he had said was a fact and not just his wishful thinking.

"That doesn't make it okay." Fin protested.

"It's never okay when a cop dies because of a perp." Munch stated, looking into the water. "I guess we should call Cragen". He knew he had to but continued looking at the water. Something suddenly caught his eyes. "Hey!" he knocked Fin's arm and pointed to what he was looking at.

"It's moving." Fin took his shoes off, and then his jacket then jumped into the water a couple of feet below him. "We need help over here!" Munch yelled to the emergency service people that swarmed behind him.

He watched as Fin swam over to what they were looking at. "It's Elliot!" Fin yelled back to Munch. As he got to Elliot he flipped him over, Elliot immediately started to take in deep breaths.

Fin placed him across his chest and swam on his back, back to the edge of the dock. Some of the people who had came over when Munch had called for them helped pull Elliot from the water, he lay on the floor coughing and sputtering, next they helped pull Fin from the water, he too was coughing, it was winter and the water was ice cold.

"Elliot where's Liv? Where's Olivia?" Munch asked, thanking God he was okay but still praying that they would be pulling her out of the water next cold and shaking but alive.

A medic ran over and threw a huge foil sheet around Elliot and passed another to Fin.

"We separated. Liv went round the back…" Before he could continue he burst into another coughing fit, the icy water in his lungs had probably stopped them from burning further but everyone knew he must have done some damage to them. He also had minor burns on his face and body.

"The blast threw me into the water, maybe it did the same to her." Elliot said thinking positive, not willing to accept Olivia may be dead.

"Get search and rescue on the water now!" Munch ordered hoping it wouldn't be too little too late.

- - - - - -

Elliot sat on a hospital bed, he was having some of his burns wrapped and had been told to takes some breaths from an oxygen mask, which he did, reluctantly. Munch and Cragen walked in.

"Hows Fin?" Elliot asked.

"He'll be fine. How are you feeling..?" Cragen said, before being interrupted.

"Did you find her yet?" Elliot asked.

They both stood there silent. Their silence answered for him. He looked away trying to hold back the tears that threatened his eyes. This was all like a bad dream.

"We got divers searching the water now. Guys in yellow are searching the building, they pulled out the remains of someone, they think its Massey, but they need to do tests, the body's too badly damaged to be sure." Cragen said hesitantly.

Elliot felt tears burning his eyes. He couldn't, wouldn't believe she was dead. "No, it's not her I know it's not…" Elliot said, trusting what his gut, instinct, whatever was telling him.

"We'll know after the tests." Munch reminded him.

"No!" Elliot yelled, ditching the mask and jumping off the bed, he had been given a pair of dark green scrubs by the nurse, before she started treatment. "She's alive, I can feel it." He said right up in their faces. "I know it." He told himself under his breath, before storming out of the room.

He got to the corridor and went up to the nurse's desk. "Detective Stabler, Manhattan SVU, I need to use your phone." He said not bothering to wait for a reply, he just picked up the phone and started dialling.

He was ringing Olivia's cell, he had to, just in case. His heart started to beat faster as it rang.

- - - - - -

On a boat in the middle of the water, a cell phone started ringing, down below in the kitchen the same cell spun in circles on the worktop, ringing as it's vibrations sent it whizzing round and round.

Suddenly a man grabbed it and turned the phone off, he walked out onto the deck and threw the phone over the side, it made a plop sound as it hit the water.

- - - - - -

Elliot slammed the phone down as it just went to voicemail. He tried ringing it again, this time it didn't even ring at all. "Damn-it" He yelled startling the quiet ward. After a few seconds everyone returned to normal.

- - - - - -

The man on the boat, walked back down below, he unlocked a door then walked into a bedroom, He looked at the woman that lay on the bed.

Olivia had no idea of the situation she was in, the blast had knocked her out cold, and she'd probably be out for a few days.

**TBC**

**This isn't going to be another Olivia is a damsel in distress type story, much…**

**Well maybe it will be, I'm just writing what comes to my head so bare with me. **

**What do you think, please please review.**


	3. Chapter 3, Onboard The Fair Lady

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: My stories are purely for entertainment purposes, I don't own them they belong to Dick.**

**Onboard The Fair Lady.**

Elliot waked into the cribs, they were completely empty yet he walked to the bunk furthest away. He sat down on it then swung his legs round and up onto the bed then he lay down with his head resting on his hands.

He looked up at the bunk above him. He was still feeling sore, it had been three days since the explosion but his body was still feeling it.

It had been three days and they knew nothing of Olivia's whereabouts, the dental records from the body pulled from the building turned out Massey's name, and the divers had found nothing in the water surrounding the building.

His heart sunk as he wondered where Olivia could be, and it pained him not knowing whether she was hurt or not or even alive. He hadn't slept since the explosion and now as his head rested on the pillow he felt his eyes lids start to become heavy before they eventually closed and he was asleep.

- - - - - -

Olivia was awaken with a fit of coughing, her lungs rattled as she choked on each breath that she tried to take. She was lying on a bed. She rolled onto her side and held one hand on her stomach and the other on her chest as she coughed. Her body was beginning to ache.

"Owww" She was finally able to inhale without starting coughing. She considered getting up but thought it best to lie still for a minute longer. That is until she remembered the explosion. "Elliot…" She mumbled.

She sprung up in bed, she looked down, there were pink silk covers over her, she realised whatever she was wearing was not the jeans and tank top she had been, she lifted the covers up, seeing what she had on, she threw them completely off onto the floor.

She had a long, dark blue silk night dress on. She looked around the room the walls had a glossy wooden finish and there were two tiny round windows. She got up and walked over to them, she looked out and saw water and in the distance boats and the city.

"Beautiful view from there isn't it…" She spun around and almost started choking on the breath that had hesitated to come out of her mouth. There was a man stood in the doorway.

He was an older looking man, about 45, 50 she couldn't tell. His hair was dark with bits of grey in it. He had dark green eyes and a nicely tanned complexion. He was tall, very tall he had to be at least 6'5. He had on a pair of jeans and a mint green polo shirt and looked like he was in very good condition.

"Sorry, you err startled me…" She said trying to evaluate the situation she was in.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I thought you may have been awake last night, you were mumbling all sorts." The guy looked normal but it creeped her out that he had been watching her, at night.

"Err, I appreciate whatever it is you've done for me…" She was cut off by him.

"I saved your life, I saw you in the water and I pulled you out." Olivia started to pace the room trying to remember the event he was talking about. She suddenly became aware of how cold she was she folded her arms and started to rubs her hands up and down them.

"Shit." She cursed in pain, she twisted her arm round slightly, all down the back of it were bandages, she started to pull them off, there was a huge slash down it, a massive bruise surrounded it, she looked at her palms they too had bandages on them, underneath them were two more slashes.

She was about to carry on pulling off the bandages when the man grabbed her wrists, she stopped and looked at him. "You need to leave them on, if you take them off now while they're still healing your at risk of infection." He informed her.

She looked at him and eased her wrists away from his gentle grasp. "Where am I?" She asked him.

"Onboard the Fair Lady…"

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"You're on my boat…"

As he spoke she burst into another bout of coughing, she held her chest and stomach again, her muscles ached in her stomach from the long periods of coughing and her lungs ached as they rattled from her coughing.

She moved next to the wall and placed her hand on it to support her as she coughed, she now placed her other hand over her mouth. "Have some of this." She heard him say behind her, she turned, still coughing and was happy to see he had a glass of water. She took it and took a sip from it.

She looked at her hand there was fresh blood on it. She placed the tips of her fingers to the side of her lips then pulled them away, there was blood.

"I saw the explosion, you were very lucky Olivia. You were injured from the blast. Your lungs probably have smoke damage I've got something for that." He said before he took the glass from her hand and walked out.

She was completely bewildered, for a second she thought maybe she was asleep and she was dreaming this, but you can't feel pain in a dream and she felt it all over. He must have her badge she concluded, how else could he know her name.

She wondered if maybe she had her phone, she thought she might have lost it when she fell back at the building, she couldn't find it before, but she was always misplacing the damn thing, maybe she could call Elliot if she could get a hold of it.

She didn't like this situation at all, she hated being so confused. She looked down at what she was wearing again, she didn't like the fact it was very low cut and how very venerable she felt in it. She looked around for her other clothes but she couldn't see them anywhere.

"Take these." He instructed passing her a little paper cup the size of a shot glass. She looked in it there was a collection of pills. "I'm not taking them." She said shaking her head adamantly and pushing his outstretched arm away from her.

"Take the pills." He said a little more stern, holding his hand out to her.

"No." she said, freaked at how persistent he was being, as well as how he even had the pills, she was beginning to wonder if he was some sort of Doctor.

"Take the pills!" He yelled. The sudden raise in volume made her jump on the spot. He held the cup out to her again. "No." She said through gritted teeth, he just looked at her and held the cup out to her still. She grabbed the cup and threw it across the room.

"I appreciate you helping me, I really do but I would like my clothes back and I would like to leave now…" As she spoke he started to walk away from her "I said I wanna leave…" She yelled after him. She ran her hands through her hair, she was starting to get a little scared of the trouble she knew she was in.

Suddenly he came back in, he came bounding right over to her she saw a small needle in his hand and tried to move away but was stopped by the wall. He grabbed her arm, putting painful pressure onto the slash on her arm.

He forced her onto the bed and pushed her down till she was lying on her back. "You should have just taken pills Olivia." He stretched her arm out and held it in place under his knee he pressed his other knee onto her chest to keep her in place.

"No please don't, look I'll take the pills, I'm sorry just please don't! No…" He stabbed the needle into the crook of her arm. "Ugh…" He pushed the needle in a little then pushed the fluid into her body, after a minute he pulled the needle out of her flesh and started to stand up, she pushed him off her as much as she could she wanted to regain some control over the situation..

"What the hell was that?" She asked holding her arm as a small stream of blood escaped from the tiny hole.

"Some pain killers, and a sedative."

She looked at him then at her arm wishing there was a way to get the fluid out of her body, it was too late she was already starting to feel groggy. "Who the hell are you?"

She asked beginning to feel really groggy.

"Dr Paul Andrews. Now shh, go asleep, you need to rest so you feel better." He tried to push her down but she hit his hand away from her, she tried to stay sat but all the movements threw her all off balance and she fell back. The room went blurry and finally black.

**TBC**

**A short chapter I know but a longer chapter at this point wouldn't have worked.**

**Please, please, please review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4, Into The Water

**Thanks for the reviews for this story, sorry I'm a bit slow but I've been getting work ready for college because I go back next week. I'm also going to try and get as much as the story done as I can as well so you're not waiting ages for more.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned them, but 'foldey foe and fiddly dee, fiddly , fodley foodle all the wishes in the world are poppy cock and twodle'. Or so I've heard but I can still try.**

**Into The Water**

Paul walked into the bedroom he was holding a tray that had a well cooked meal on it that consisted of veg and some meat. There was also a glass of diet coke and an apple on the tray.

He looked on the bed expecting to see Olivia but she wasn't there. He was totally confused. Suddenly Olivia appeared from behind the door and hit him hard with a lamp on his head, the lamp shattered and he fell to the floor dropping the food everywhere.

Olivia jumped over him and considered shutting the door behind her but his body was preventing her from pulling it closed. Instead she ran, she ran past a kitchen opposite the cupboards on the other side of the boat was a sitting area, she ran past the both of them, her legs were shaky and she couldn't help but panic, she hadn't hit him that hard and knew he'd be chasing her by now and she was totally lost on a boat, and the bastard thing wasn't even that big.

She found a set of stairs and ran up them, mostly falling up them but eventually she got to the top. Though she could see the city it was quite far away and thought seriously about trying to swim it, she was a great swimmer, she knew the water would be ice cold.

"Olivia..!" She jumped as she heard him yell her name he was coming up the stairs he was almost as wobbly as she was. She looked at the water she knew it would be bitter, as she was practically naked, the nightdress she still had on was a pathetic waste of material, and she wanted her jeans, jacket and tank top back.

"What do you think you're doing Olivia? I saved your life and this is how you repay me." He looked pissed and she wasn't about to stick around to explain to him that he was indeed crazy and she needed to get to a hospital her chest felt like it had been stabbed several times and she dreaded another coughing fit.

She climbed up the rails and jumped, she had hoped to get further away from the boat than she had but his hands had clawed at her as she jumped and it had pulled her back.

She hit the water almost still touching the side of the boat. It was freezing and stabbed at her bare skin.

She came up and took in a gulp of air, the water was even more cold than she had ever expected but she still tried to swim but her legs weren't co-operating with the rest of her body, she just splashed around like a fool. She kept slipping under the water but each time managed to pull herself back up to the surface.

"Help me…" She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping there was another boat nearby who could here her. "Help m…" she tried to yell again but slipped back under and ended up with a mouthful of water.

She resurfaced and coughed up the water she had just swallowed. She looked onto the boat he was now resting on the rails watching her drown. "I don't think you planned that one through enough Olivia." He said smugly as he watched her struggle.

He threw a big plastic ring to her he held the rope at the end of it. "Grab that I'll pull you back onboard." Olivia shook her head at him and tried doing backstroke.

Paul reached behind his back and pulled a small gun out of his trousers. Olivia saw it and ducked under the water but not quick enough. The bullet soar through her shoulder, she screamed in pain under the water, she resurfaced holding her shoulder, crying in pain and exhaustion, how the hell did she manage to get herself into these situations she wondered.

She was starting to feel dizzy again and began coughing, god her chest hurt and she could taste blood in her mouth again, but that could have been for two reasons. He pulled the ring in and then threw it out to her again. "Grab it or you'll drown." He yelled at her.

She wanted nothing more than to get as far away from the boat as possible but she had no choice, he was right she was about to drown, her body was numb and she wanted to live so she could put this guys sorry ass behind bars. She reluctantly put her arm over the ring.

He instantly started to pull her in, he pulled her up and over the rail, he caught her in his arms as she fell over onto the deck, she was coughing like crazy again and each time she did it hurt her shoulder like hell.

"Stupid, ungrateful bitch." He said through gritted teeth as he scooped her up into her arms and carried her back down below while she continued to cough.

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat at his desk he was going through Olivia's files, not entirely sure why but it made him feel like she was there with him and it was comforting. Someone, he wasn't sure who, had started a collection towards her funeral arrangements. A brown envelope was going round for the money to be placed into.

It was suddenly plonked onto his desk in front of him. He looked up to see Munch, Cragen and Fin. "Are you going to accept this?" Munch asked.

"That depends did you guys put anything in it." Elliot shot back unaware that he was stroking his fingers over Olivia's handwriting.

"Hell no! Look El call it intuition or whatever but I know that I am not the only one who believes she is still alive they would have found her body in there by now or at least something of her and they haven't. She's out there El and she needs our help." Fin said slamming his fist on his desk just to emphasise his point.

"Where do you suggest we start?" Elliot asked him. 

Munch answered though. "Well the guys in the water have found nothing and they would have by now. I say we get guys on foot searching the areas surrounding the water, maybe she's managed to pull herself out and is lying injured on some bank." Cragen nodded in agreement.

"Right John I'll make some calls." He said running into his office.

"She wouldn't give up if it was one of us El, so let's not give up on her." Fin protested.

"Come on we'll start the foot search off." Elliot said getting up the others followed his lead, grabbed their coats and they all left.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was jerked back to reality by a sharp pain. She opened her eyes, Paul was perched on the bed next to her, she heard a clank as metal hit glass, she looked to the side of her and saw Paul had pulled the bullet out of her shoulder and dropped it into a glass.

She dropped her head back down onto the pillow and scrunched her eyes tight together and tried to breathe through the pain of him cleaning the hole in her shoulder. He was being an ass, she knew he had pain killer but hadn't given her any.

"I can see you're in pain, but obviously pain killers stop you from thinking rationally so you're not getting anymore." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh…you son of a bitch..!" She spat out at him trying desperately to control the pain through breathing but it wasn't working.

He purposely pressed harder.

"Ugh…" She yelled in pain, she tried to pull away from him but he slapped her across her face with the back of his hand. Her cheek felt like it was going to explode.

He carried on poking and prodding at the wound, he eventually started to stitch it up. It hurt like hell and she tried to place her mind somewhere else. She thought about Elliot, she wondered if he had got out of the building before it blew up, or if he had still been inside.

Either way it didn't matter. She wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again anyway, she had a sickening feeling she was never going to get off this boat, but she was sure as hell going to try.

**TBC**

**Poor Liv! For the record I don't like seeing her hurt but I do like to see her kick ass and think episodes based on her are the best. Who agrees with me? **

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5, Three Steps Forward

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, they belong to Dick, anyone want to kidnap them with me? LOL just joking.**

**The title is weird I know. It means that the three guys are starting to make progress but news just gets worse for Olivia. (Just wanted to explain that one)**

**Three steps forward and one step back**

Elliot looked at the building in front of him. It was a wreck all burned out and half fallen down. It was the first time he had been back to it since the explosion and he could almost see Olivia running in front of him trying to catch the perp.

He knew she was strong, she had a better stamina than him, he knew that if he could live through what he had then she could. Fin and Munch walked up behind him. "Where do you wanna start first?" Munch asked waiting for a queue.

"I think we should take a look inside." Elliot said looking at them both then back at the building.

- - - - - -

Fin shone his torch around, they had gone in the back way, Munch had decided they should try thinking like Olivia and retracing her steps was their first thought. It was a lot lighter inside now. The flames had burned most of the roof away so they only needed the torch for in the far off corners of what remained of the building..

They walked slowly and quietly, the building was creaking, they all secretly hoped it would hold out. Munch suddenly kicked something and heard it scratch along the floor, he shifted some of the debris with his foot, then saw Olivia's gun.

Fin crouched down and picked it up. "It's Olivia's" Elliot clarified. He sighed, losing a little hope.

"It doesn't mean anything, if her gun was still attached to her when this place went ka'boom then there'd be bones or something here…" Fin said trying to stay positive but not totally sure of the point he was trying to make.

"Her badge." Elliot said. "We didn't have torches that night, we needed them I nearly went flying dozens of time, it was that dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face or what you were stepping on. What if it was the same for Liv, maybe she fell, she dropped her gun, she's stubborn but she's not stupid she wouldn't go after Massey knowing he was armed when she wasn't." Elliot stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Munch asked.

"I'm not sure but maybe she turned and went to leave then the place exploded." He said playing out his theory as he walked over to the door. That's when they all saw it.

"How did we miss that?" Munch asked as they all walked over to the broken railing. They all looked over the ledge it was at least an eight foot drop into the water below.

"I think Liv was stood here when it blew, and I think she was thrown through the rail from the blast, think about it I was in pretty much the same position and that's what happened to me. I was leaving the building to go find her. What if she was doing the same?" Elliot said questioning them on their only theory.

They all looked out at the water, there were boats surrounding them, some tied up to the dock others out on the water. "You don't suppose someone found her. Maybe they took her to a hospital." Munch said.

"We rang the hospitals, the Jane Does were all checked out and none of them were Liv." Fin answered him.

"What if they didn't take her to a hospital?" Elliot thought out loud. Munch and Fin looked at him, sacred that his thought wasn't as far fetched as it sounded. This was New York all sorts of creeps where out and about, hell it was their job to stop the type of person that may take in an injured person in order to get some kicks.

**- - - - - - - **

Olivia lay on the bed just staring at the walls around her. Somewhere in the room there was a clock and it was ticking loudly, she wished she had her gun because then she'd shoot it, then the crazy Dr Paul Andrews, then possibly herself because she felt that shitty.

Her entire body ached and the wound in her shoulder hurt more than ever. She had taken to adding pressure because when she put enough on it it went numb and felt better, for all of a second. She slowly sat up. She took her hand away from the wound it was stained red with her blood, for a Doctor he was crap at stitching, she could have done a better job herself.

She brushed her clean hand through her hair. She turned as she heard the lock turn, she looked away as she saw Paul step though into the room. "How's your shoulder feeling?" He asked her, she just scoffed and ignored him.

"You know for a person who has saved your life twice now, you're very rude towards me…" He said before getting cut off by her.

"Oh I'm sorry, yea you're right it is rude to feel physically sick at the sight of the freak who is holding you captive, shot you and is trying to pump me full of drugs. Oh wait fuck you!" She yelled, in her head it had made sense but she wasn't sure if it had made sense out loud, she was just so angry it was like word vomit coming out and she couldn't stop it.

She was starting to cry and wasn't sure if it was because of the pain she was feeling or how sick she was feeling or whether it was because she was confused, scared or exhausted or a mixture of all of the above.

She sat back onto the bed and buried her face into her clean hand not wanting him to see her vulnerable and scared. "Do you have any intention of ever letting me go?" Olivia asked him not totally expecting to receive an answer.

"No." He said without hesitation.

She couldn't hold the sob in that seemed to escape her mouth, she quickly controlled it. She was too angry to cry in front of him. He turned and walked out of the room, she didn't want to be locked in her prison for another minute let alone another night so she ran over to the door after him.

She grabbed the handle but was to slow, she heard him lock it. She pressed her forehead against the door, a tear rolled down her cheek followed by another and another. She turned and pressed her back against the door and slid down it, she pulled her knees tight into her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She couldn't hold her tears or sobs in any longer, she buried her face into her knees and cried hard long into the night.

**TBC**

**How much of a prick is Andrews? LOL I love writing bad guys, they're so fun.**


	6. Chapter 6, Watching, Waiting

**Wow I'm glad you like this stories, thanks for your kind reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Watching, Waiting**

Olivia was woken up as she felt the boat jerk. She sat up on the bed, she hadn't really been in that deep asleep, how could she sleep at a time like this. She noticed it was suddenly quiet. The engine had been on but had now stopped.

She got up off the bed and looked out of the window. They were at the dock. Outside she could see him tying off the boat onto the boardwalk. She tried to see if anyone else was around, but the guy was smart he had pulled up in the quietest part, and it was only about 5.00am, no one would be around for hours yet.

Suddenly she felt her lungs tighten and she started to cough again, she wrapped her arms around her stomach as it felt like it was getting all torn up by her constant coughing, the hunger pains she had didn't help.

She moved across the room she needed water and there was a glass by the bed. She grabbed it and went to take a swig but began coughing too much, she put her hand over her mouth as she began to taste blood.

Eventually she was able to take a long swig of the water it seemed to sooth her coughing fit. She looked at her hand, there was more blood. Her chest felt heavy and her body had been shaking so hard when she coughed that she'd pulled some stitches and the hole in her shoulder was bleeding.

She heard the door open behind her, she wanted to turn and face him but her body ached at the slightest movement so for now she was happy to stay still. That is until she felt Andrews wrap his arms around her waist she pulled at them and tried to break free but her shoulder wouldn't allow her any of the strength needed to pull him off her.

He used his head to move hers to the side, he started to kiss her neck, then he moved one arm and pulled a syringe out of his pocket, he stabbed it into her neck and released the liquid.

He let her fall onto the bed. She was holding the spot on her neck it was bleeding a little. "That was another sedative. I have to go shopping we have no food in and nothing personal but I just don't trust you enough to leave you on here awake, alone."

She listened to him for as long as she could, but as her head began to spin she could feel herself slipping under. She fell back onto her back and was out.

- - - - - -

Elliot, Munch and Fin had walked miles but now they all stood together on a quiet boardwalk, there were only a few boats around. "I think we should start knocking on doors, so to speak, someone on these boats may have seen something." Fin said.

"I agree." Munch said.

Elliot nodded. They separated and started to find any boats where it looked like someone may be onboard.

After twenty minutes they all ended up at the end of the board walk. "Anything?" Elliot asked them both. "I found two boats where there were people the first was an old couple the second was a woman, put it this was she was no Julia Roberts from pretty woman but they work for the same boss." Fin said.

Munch and Elliot both nodded, knowing full well what he meant. "I got nothing." Munch told them. "Me neither." Said Elliot, he scanned around looking for any more boats they hadn't already looked at. He spotted one off in the corner. He walked towards it. It was kind of hidden behind another bigger boat.

The other two followed him. "Excuse me, Hello!" He shouted slightly he was hoping there was someone onboard who would hear him and come out and speak to them.

"Elliot look!" Elliot looked at Munch, he was staring at the boat he turned and looked at what he was looking at, blood. There was a smear of blood up the side of the boat, over the name 'The Fair Lady'.

Something sparked in Elliot he dove onto the rail of the boat and hauled himself over it. The other two although slightly behind on his lead copied. He ran down a set of stairs there was a door ahead of him, there was blood on that to. "Olivia!" He yelled, he hadn't actually meant to but it had just sort of came out.

He started throwing himself against the door trying to barge it down. By this time Munch and Fin had joined him. Elliot stepped back slightly then kicked the door as hard as he could, it flew open.

He stopped dead by what he saw. Olivia was lying on a bed, she wasn't moving, he ran over to her, she was wearing a long black night dress, it was silk any other time he may have stopped to admire her in it but not now…

He placed his fingers on her neck, he sighed a breath of release as he felt a pulse. He scooped her up into his arms. "I'm getting you out of here Liv." He walked past Munch and Fin carrying a motionless Olivia.

- - - - - - -

Paul watched as the three men stepped off his boat. They had Olivia, they had his Olivia and they were taking her. He threw the bags of food he had down on the floor. He was so pissed, he was kicking himself inwardly for being so stupid and leaving her there, unguarded, unprotected. Now these other men had her.

He could do nothing but watch them…

- - - - - - -

Cragen walked up to Fin and Munch. They were in the hospital waiting for news from Elliot who was with Olivia. "Well?" Cragen asked as he caught up to them.

"She's gonna be fine, she has some water on her lungs but they can clear that up quite easy for her with meds. She has some minor burns from the explosion, a few scrapes and bruises. They've tried giving her pain killers but she's refused them." Fin told him.

"She was shot. Elliot's finding out by whom now." Munch continued. Cragen nodded dreading having to ask the next question on his mind because he dreaded the answer he may get.

"Did they do a rape exam?" He asked in one breath.

"Yes. It was negative." Munch said gladly.

"Thank God for that." Cragen said, able to sigh with a breath of relief. "Can we see her?"

"Sure you can." Elliot answered. He was stood in the door way holding the swinging door open for them to come inside.

Olivia pushed herself up in the bed as she saw them enter. "Hey guys." She said, sounding a little raspy. She had a tube that hooked into her nose and she was attached to other machines. Fin notice she had regained some of her colour since they had rescued her from the boat.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you I had to interview people for your replacement they where all crazy, real big on government conspiracies." Munch said playfully.

"Yea right." She said placing an arm around his shoulder to hug him.

"You can never be serious can you, not once." Fin said to Munch.

"Don't blame me it's a birth defect, blame my mother." Munch said joking again.

"There you go again." Fin said throwing his arms in the air. "I give up I really do." He continued.

Olivia laughed at them a little but ended up coughing again. Elliot stood up next to her and rubbed the top of her back, then passed her the glass of water that was next to her bed. She took a swig and eventually stopped coughing.

"You okay?" Elliot asked her.

She nodded and sat back into the fluffy pillow behind her. "Have you found him yet?" She asked them, addressing no-one in particular.

They all stayed quiet. "I'll take that as a no." She said, unable to hide some of the worry in her voice.

"Liv we're gonna look after you till we find him." Fin said protectively.

"Yea I know I just I don't want him doing what he did to me to some other woman." She said feeling guilty for not having kicked his ass enough to stop him from being able to hurt another woman.

- - - - - - -

Fin and Munch were sat at there desks. They were on their computers searching what leads they had on Andrews. "He had a property in Queens with his wife but after her death in 2006 he sold it and that's when he purchased his boat." Munch said.

"I found an article here about him, says he lost his medical license in 2005." Fin said reading off the computer.

"What for?" Cragen asked. He was perched on Elliot's desk trying to learn everything about the man whose intention it had been to eventually kill one of his best detectives.

"Doesn't say." Fin answered.

"What about using drugs to detain people..?" Cragen said, making the sarcastic remark instead of Munch for once.

"Hey does it say how his wife died?" Fin asked him.

"Drug induced coma." Munch said matter-of-factly.

"What drugs?" Cragen asked.

"Sedative's..." Munch replied.

- - - - - - -

Elliot pushed her front door open then walked her inside holding her arm to support her. "Elliot, I appreciate you seeing me to my apartment, but I can walk by myself you' know." She said trying not to sound too ungrateful.

"Hey I'm looking after you, will you just shut-up and let me." She laughed at him and allowed him to help her to her couch.

The Doctors had wanted her to stay in but she hated hospitals more than any place on earth so she had point blank refused to stay and no one could persuade her different.

Once she was sat down, Elliot pulled the blanket from off the back of the chair and placed it around her legs and tucked it tight around them. "I'm gonna get you a hot drink." He said going into the kitchen before she had a chance to say she didn't want one.

By the time he walked back into the living room with two hot drinks, one for her and one for him, he found her fast asleep on the couch. He had to smile she was all scrunched up on the small couch.

He placed the drinks down on the coffee table and picked her up. He walked over to her bed and managed to hold her in one arm as he pulled the blankets back, she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He placed her down onto the bed, she stretched out and he put the blankets back over her.

He turned to return to the couch. "Stay here with me." She said, not opening her eyes.

"I am honey I'll be on the couch." He informed her.

"No, stay here, please. It'll make me feel safe." He looked at her as she spoke. She'd opened her eyes now and was using them to plead with him. He could never resist her eyes. "Scoot up." He said as he got on the bed.

He was on top of the covers but she snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest, she sighed and closed her eyes again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. He was so happy to have her back he could just hold her for the rest of her life.

- - - - - - -

Outside her apartment they had no idea that DR Paul Andrews had watched them go in, now he just had to wait for the chance where he could get to her and they could be alone, he had to talk to her. He was missing her already.

**TBC**

**Okay I'm going to try and post more tomorrow but then it's back to college for me so it might be a few days before I can post more, but please hold in there, I'll post a.s.a.p. **

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7, Just Friends?

**Wow I love the reviews I'm getting for this, thank you all so much.**

**I keep getting new ideas for this stories, I must have come up with about three endings so far, but I'm gonna go with the one that I think will work best.**

**Just Friends?**

"No!" Olivia screamed as she jolted upright in bed. Elliot sat up too, he held onto her.

"Liv, Liv it's okay, it was just a night terror, your okay." Elliot said.

She was breathing so fast that she began to cough again. She was starting to choke again. Elliot got up and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her and some of the meds that the hospital had provided her with.

When he returned she was lying on her side clutching her stomach, she was in pain and wasn't ashamed to admit it, but the pain relief the hospital had wanted to give her would make her feel drowsy and there was no way in hell that she wanted to be forced out by drugs again.

The hospital had re-stitched her wound, but the pounding in her chest was aggravating it and she could feel it begin to bleed again. Elliot sat on the bed and pulled her up, for a second she rested her head on his lap, still coughing.

He sat her up and offered her the pills she had been prescribed to clear up the problem with her lungs. She took them and shakily threw them to the back of her throat, he held the glass as she took a swig of the water from it, her coughing instantly began to clear.

"Better?" Elliot asked her.

She sighed, she was in pain but glad that the coughing had stopped and she was able to inhale again. He noticed the blood that was seeping through her top. "Damn, Liv I think you've pulled your stitches again, you got any bandages?" He asked knowing he'd have to try and clean it up for her. He'd take her back to the hospital in the morning to have some more stitches put back in.

"In the first aid box in the kitchen." She said her voice a little raspy from coughing.

Elliot ran out to the kitchen. Olivia looked at her top. Blood was seeping through it and making it stick to her skin. Without thinking she just pulled her top off. She had forgotten that Elliot was there, until she heard a bang.

She looked at the foot of her bed Elliot was stood staring at her as she just sat there in her black bra. He'd dropped the first aid kit onto the floor in shock. He cleared his throat then bent down and picked it up. She thought about putting the top over her bra but thought it may be more uncomfortable, so she acted as cool as possible.

Elliot was trying to act cool too. He sat on the bed next to her and ripped open the packaging off one of the bandages. He grabbed a medic-wipe and cleaned up some of the blood around the wound.

He pressed a square cotton pad over the actual wound Olivia flinched a little at the pain. "Sorry, I'm heavy handed." He said sounding sorry.

He pressed the end of the bandage a little past the wound then began to wrap it around her shoulder, as he pulled the bandage around her back he leant forward, a little lower and his chin would have been resting on her shoulder as hers would have been on his.

He leant back as he pulled it around her front again, then lent forward as he wrapped it around her back again. He was so close to her he could smell her hair, she had showered at the hospital and her hair smelt of coconuts from the shampoo.

He lent back again as he pulled the bandage around her front, he moved to lean forward to wrap it around her back and was completely shocked when she moved so his lips met hers.

He stayed there for a moment loving the way her lips felt against his own. After a minute she pulled back from him. He was speechless and knew there was a confused look splashed across his face.

"Elliot I am so sorry, it's the damn drugs they're messing up my head…" She was cut off as Elliot started another kiss. She opened her mouth slightly so he could slip his tongue inside, she felt herself falling back onto the bed and felt his weight shift so he was falling with her.

She lifted her hands up rested them on his neck slowly moving them to his cheeks, she could feel a little stubble on the side of his face, she figured he had been so busy looking for her, shaving was the last thing on his mind. She liked the ruggedness of it though

Elliot moved his hand up the outside of her leg, up her thigh and onto her stomach, she flinched a little again. Elliot smiled inwardly he would never have guessed she would have been ticklish.

He moved his hand on her stomach she flinched again this time she laughed a little. He laughed too. The pulled back slightly and looked each other in the face.

"What are we doing?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but I do know that when I thought I had lost you, this was all I could think about doing when I found you. I love you Olivia." She was quite shocked by his statement but wasn't about to lie to him and say she hadn't thought the same thing.

"I love you too Elliot." She confessed meaning every word of it.

She pulled his face back to her and kissed him again. All the pain her body had been feeling seemed to shift and was replaced by a different feeling, pleasure.

- - - - - - -

Andrews was still sat in his car outside Olivia's apartment building, a million things were racing through his mind, but the main thing was why this guy who had took her home was still there, there was only one reason that someone stayed over night like this.

He couldn't believe she was doing this to him. He honestly believed in his head that they had made a connection on the boat, yet here she was doing God only knows what with some other man. He was pissed, really pissed and was going to make the both of them pay for their betrayal…

**TBC**

**Yea you guessed it, this guy is one fruit loop short off being a complete wacko.**

**Please review and I'll post more as soon as I possibly can, but college is going to piss on that bonfire so please hold in there I will be back.**


	8. Chapter 8, Stalked

**Thanks for being so patient for an update. Here it is and I hope its okay and you all like it. Err actually this chapter is just kind of fluff, but still that's always fun.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine.**

'**Stalked'**

Elliot stretched his arm out. His eyes shot open when he realised Olivia was gone and the place where she had been lying was now cold.

"Liv…" He said loudly.

He got up and pulled his trousers on over his boxers. He walked into the living area from which he could see Olivia in the kitchen.

"Morning..." He said.

She was leaning deep into the fridge trying to find the orange juice but as he spoke she jumped back and banged her head on the fridge.

Elliot ran over to her where she stood with her hand on her head laughing. He grabbed a bottle of cold water out of the fridge and gently held it on the bump. She continued laughing and he had to laugh with her.

"Morning..." She said back.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She nodded so he moved the bottle and placed it onto the worktop. "You want a coffee?" Olivia asked him, already taking a cup out of the cupboard, she was a little jittery this morning, she was nervous.

"Sure." He said. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She was wearing his t-shirt and he had never realised how minuet she was compared to him, his shirt was really baggy on her, she also had a pair of shorts on and he couldn't help but think how he had never noticed how long her legs were.

Her skin was a mesmerising tanned brown and… "El…" He shook his head and along with it his daydream, as he heard her speak his name. She had been holding out the cup of coffee for a minute but he had been far too busy admiring her.

"Sorry." He said. She had to smile at him he was so adorable when he was nervous and clumsy.

"Elliot, err last night… I'm sorry if I over stepped the mark or…" She was interrupted by him before she could finish.

"Liv last night was amazing so please don't tell me you regret it." He said hoping she really didn't regret it and felt the same way for him that he felt for her.

She smiled, she was actually relieved part of her had expected a different reply and to have been blown off this morning and had last night labelled as a fling, or a mistake.

"You wanna go out tonight. We could get some food or something..?" She asked nervously, she couldn't believe she actually had butterflies in her stomach.

"Why don't we stay here tonight and order in an Indian." Elliot suggested. She nodded, deciding she rather sit and be able to talk to Elliot alone and not with five other couples chatting around them.

They both looked at each other again. She smiled at him first and he quickly copied. They were like a bunch of school kids with a crush on each other. "Have I told you how good my shirt looks on you?" Elliot said closing the small gap between them.

He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "You don't regret last night do you?" He had to be sure, and now he was nervous as he awaited her answer.

She leant forward and kissed him passionately on the lips, after a moment she pulled back and looked at him, he had a big grin on his face, she had to shake her head and laugh. "Does that answer your question?" She asked him.

He nodded then leant forward and kissed her back. She had to laugh as he scooped her up and held her in his arms. He had one arm hooked under her legs and the other resting across the small of her back. She'd put her arms around his neck for extra seurity.

"If you drop me I will shoot you." She said playfully.

Elliot jumped on the spot, "El no…" She hit him playfully in the chest. He leant in and kissed her again hard on the lips. He pulled away and again they looked at each other. He had a telling look on his face though. "What?" She asked hesitantly.

"I want my shirt back." Elliot lied. She burst into laughter knowing full well what he meant by that. He turned on his heels and carried her back over to the bedroom.

- - - - - - -

Andrew's was sat in his car. Olivia and the man got out of his car and he watched as they now went into the precinct. He had followed them from Olivia's apartment.

He felt halved when she was not with him, he felt so lonely without her. He looked down to the passengers seat, there was a small stuffed grey bear holding a pink rose, he placed an envelope next to it and then waited…

- - - - - - - -

Inside the station Huang was hugging Olivia, this was the first time he was seeing her since it all happened. "It's good to have you back." He said pulling away.

"It's good to be back." She told him. "So what are we working on?" She asked. She wanted to get back to normal as quickly as possible.

"Jane Doe found raped and murdered by the…dock…where…we…found you." Munch said hesitantly.

Olivia was now sat at her desk and stared blankly at her computer screen at the very mention of the docks.

"Liv if you're not ready for this then I can keep you at your desk for a week or two or until you're ready to get back out there. It would be better for you its less physical and your still healing?" Cragen questioned.

"I'll think about." She said, and for once she was going to consider it.

"Detective Benson, some guy just gave me this outside and asked me to give it to you." A young cop said passing her a small stuffed grey bear holding a pink rose and a letter.

Munch jumped up and showed him a picture of Andrews. "Is this the guy who gave it to you?" He asked him.

"Yea that's the guy, pretty creepy. No offence." He said to Olivia not wanting to be disrespectful to her, he figured it was her boyfriend or an admirer.

Olivia just shook her head, as if to say 'no worries'. "Sorry Olivia but you're on desk duty till we get this guy. I know you're safe when you're here." Cragen said. Olivia just nodded in agreement.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it.**

**See mostly fluff but still…**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9, The Letter

**I'm posting this pretty much a.s.a.p. I want to get as much done and posted as quickly as I can because I have to go back to college next week, happy, happy joy, joy! Not! **

**Anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer****: If fairy god mothers existed they would be my wish.**

'**The Letter'**

"_My darling Olivia, I hoped we would be back together by now. When I'm not near you, I'm thinking of you. It seems we were just getting to know each other when you were taken away from me. I hope to be with you soon because then we can start our new life together…_" Munch read from the letter he held in his hand.

"What else does it say..?" Fin asked.

"_Just the thought of you makes me..._" Munch paused. "Yea I think you should probably read the rest Olivia." Munch said passing it to her.

She found the spot from where he had stopped and continued to read it in her mind. The others watched as her facial expressions changed from shock, to utter confusion to disgust.

"Okay, I've been working sex crimes for nine years and I haven't even heard of half of the things…that he wants us to do…" She said a little embarrassed.

- - - - - - - -

Andrews sat in his car still outside. He had a laptop in his hand. What the others didn't know is that he had rigged the bear with a video camera and was now watching them all in the SVU.

The bear had been placed on a chair behind Olivia's desk, among other stuffed teddies.

He watched Olivia he loved the way she ran her hands through her hair. He noticed she did it when she was nervous.

He was desperate now to be able to be with her, to be able to talk to her. It would have to be at her apartment though because he had lost the boat. The police were heavily guarding it waiting for him to come back to it, but he wasn't that stupid and it annoyed him that they though he was.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he got to see her, be with her to just be in the same room as her. He'd kill for it now he longed to be with her.

- - - - - - -

Elliot held the door open to the apartment for Olivia. She smiled her thanks and stepped inside holding a bag. After their stop at the SVU they had called into an Indian takeaway and had got bags full of food.

They had probably got enough food to feed an army. They had chicken korma, rice, chicken tikka massala , nan bread, poppadoms and dips. "I think we got too much." Olivia said rummaging through the bags on the worktops.

"You got any beers or wine or anything in?" Elliot asked.

"Yea in the fridge but you'll be drinking alone. No alcohol for me, I'm on meds remember?" She said.

"Oh yea, look I'm gonna run to the store and pick you up some diet Pepsi, okay?" Elliot said already putting his coat back on.

"No El its fine really I got bottled water in the fridge." She told him. She just wanted to sit with him and eat their food.

"Look I'll be ten minutes top." He said. He stepped next to her and kissed her goodbye. They both looked at each other. All though this was all new between them it felt so natural. He kissed her again then ran out before she could stop him.

She decided to set the table, ready for when he came back.

- - - - - - -

Andrews was sat outside Olivia's apartment again annoyed at the fact that Elliot was spending another night at her place. That was until he saw Elliot come out of the building and get into his car and drive away.

He zipped his coat up tight and got out of the car and walked over to her building. He pushed one of the buttons and someone answered. "Hello." A mans voice came.

"Hey I forgot my key could you let me in please." Andrews said, he got no reply but heard a buzz and pulled the door open. He knew exactly where her apartment was and headed straight for it.

- - - - - - -

Olivia had set the table. She was lighting the first of two candles on it when she heard a knock. "It's open." She yelled. She made a mental note to get a new key cut for Elliot, especially if he was going to be over more, he used to have one but she figured he must have lost it if he needed to knock.

"That was quick." She said as she shook her hand to put the flamed match out. As she turned she felt her heart drop three floors. She thought she had been talking to Elliot but in front of her stood DR Paul Andrews.

"Get out." She wanted to scream, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was telling herself to run and find her gun but that wasn't happening either.

"Hello Olivia. God you look good." He said. He was moving towards her and even though her brain was still screaming 'run' her body was frozen.

- - - - - - -

Elliot was in the store he walked over to the coolers and picked up a big bottle of diet Pepsi. Then took it straight over to the counter, he couldn't wait to get back and have his first meal with Olivia, as a couple.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was backing her way around her apartment all the time Andrews was moving towards her. "You have no idea how much I have missed you Olivia?"

"You need help…" She said trying to be calm but he made her so angry.

"No Olivia, all I need is you. I could make you so happy. We're supposed to be together." He told her as he inched forward. It made her sick to think he actually believed what he was saying.

She banged her leg on the small table next to her couch. She cursed as pain shot through her body. Andrews pulled the syringe from his pocket. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it. She knew it had to be another sedative.

"Andrews you put that into my system and you could kill me with all the other meds that I have in my body right now." She was hoping as a DR he would see sense but she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that the crazy man in him would still do it.

- - - - - -

Elliot was back in his car he started it up and pulled out of the store car park and headed straight back for her building. He had no idea of the trouble that was unreeling back there. All he could think about was how happy being with her made him.

**TBC**

**Place ya bets… Who's going to kick the most ass?**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10, Rescue

**Here's the next part, I'm typing as quick as can but my computers sleepy and is beginning to fall behind, bless.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, not yet…**

'**Rescue'**

Olivia continued to back away from Andrews who was constantly moving closer and closer to her. He was just inches away from her. "If you come with me, I don't have to give you this." He said like it was an offer when he was actually demanding it.

"I'm not going anywhere with you you sick fuck!" She yelled at him angrily. She stumbled back almost falling over as she tripped on the corner of the rug.

As she tried to steady herself he ran up to her and stuck the needle in her arm, "No..." she said defeatidly. He held onto her for a minute, giving the drug a moment to work. She pulled away from his grasp and swung her arm around and punched him.

He fell back onto the couch she got no more than a few steps away from him when her legs bean to feel like jelly. She almost fell but held herself up using a cupboard. She was moving towards the door but was getting no where.

She was beginning to feel really dizzy she would have fell on the floor but Andrews arms scooped her up. "Elliot." She screamed as loud as her sleepy body would allow her.

"Shut-up…" Andrews said as he slapped his hand over her mouth. She could feel herself beginning to black out, he hadn't put the full syringe into her system but the stuff worked quick no matter how much you put in.

She heard her buzzer. "Hey Liv you wanna let me in..?" She just about heard Elliot say. She tried to shout but it came out as nothing more than a breath. Andrews gently laid her down on the floor. He ran over to the buzzer, he thought for a second then pushed the button to let him in.

He ran over to the kitchen and pulled out a knife. He looked at Olivia she was twitching and mumbling it sounded like 'Elliot' which pissed him off. He ran over and opened the door then stood behind it and waited for Elliot to come in.

He could here him whistling as he got out of the lift. He heard Elliot stop as he got to the doorway, he could see Olivia lying on the floor. He took out his gun and slowly stepped inside.

From behind him the door swung and Andrews ran over swinging the knife at Elliot who moved and dodged it by inches only as he fell back. He swung it again and slashed his arm with the knife.

Elliot cursed in pain but held his gun up and shot. He couldn't be sure if he had hit him or not. He heard Liv mumble his name, she sounded like she was in pain. He turned to face her, he then turned back to Andrews but he was gone.

He wanted to chase after him but thought more about Olivia. He knelt down next to her. "Liv, Liv honey can you hear me?" He said worried.

"Elliot…" She mumbled. She was starting to come round. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He placed her down and kept his hands against her shoulder till he had steadied her.

He slowly moved his hands away she swayed a little but remained upright. Elliot turned he was looking for a cloth or something else that he could hold on his wound.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Olivia as she toppled forward like a one legged giraffe. He turned and caught her in his arms before she fell off the couch. He steadied her again, but she fell straight into him, laughing.

He had to smile she was being really clumsy. He wondered if this was what she was like drunk. "Oh my god Elliot you're bleeding." She said.

"I'm fine." He told her.

She began laughing again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "You should put pressure on you arm." She said. Her hot breath against the skin on his neck made his body tingle. "I'm gonna go asleep now." She told him.

Her arms dropped from around his neck. He caught her in his arms and stretched them out so he could see her properly. He stood up and pulled her up and laid her down fully on the couch. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over her.

He got his phone out of his pocket and pressed 4 on speed dial. "Hey Munch do me a favour and get police cars out looking for Andrews. I'm at Liv's place now, he attacked her but she's okay, she's a little out of it, he drugged her again…Me? Yea I'm fine." He hung up, he put his hand over his wound, it hurt but he'd had worse injuries.

**TBC**

**Hope this chapter was okay. Thank you for reading, please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11, No choice

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys. Next part of All Sides Searching is up and ready for reading. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them but I hope I do one day.**

'**No Choice'**

Olivia woke up with a throbbing headache. The sun shining brightly into her apartment didn't help any either. She seriously considered turning over and going back to sleep but as she opened her eyes she saw Munch sat opposite her.

"Holy hell! Munch what are you doing here, you nearly gave me a coronary." She said sitting up slowly.

"Sorry but Elliot asked me to keep and eye on you while he followed a lead with my partner." He told her. "Can I get you a glass of water?"

She nodded acceptingly her mouth was bone dry and her tongue felt like it needed a shave.

Munch walked into the kitchen to get her drink. She slumped back into the comfort of the couch and placed a pillow over her face to block out the bruising light from her eyes. "I hope you don't mind but I ate your korma." Munch informed her.

She shook her head from behind the pillow. He passed her the glass and her pain meds. "Elliot told me to give you these when you woke up. The hospital said it would be okay." Munch said dropping some pills into her hand.

She took a swig of the water to moisten her mouth then threw the tablets to the back of her throat and downed them with a swig of water. Munch walked over to the blinds and closed them, blocking out the powerful rays.

"Thanks Munch." She said putting the glass down and returning to her slumped position in the couch. "You look like hell." Munch told her.

"Thanks." She said acceptingly, too tired to think of a comeback.

Elliot and Fin suddenly walked in, although she wanted to she couldn't get up, her dizzy head wouldn't allow it. "Hey." Elliot said spotting Olivia awake on the couch.

Olivia smiled back but didn't actually say anything.

"Get anything?" Munch asked them.

Olivia's house phone began to ring. Elliot picked it up and passed it to her and listened as Fin answered Munch about their progress, well lack of it. It seemed Andrews had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Olivia sat upright a startled look was splashed across her face. Elliot nudged Fin and Munch to get their attention, once he had it he pointed at Olivia. "Who is this?" She asked.

"My name is Sophie Peters. A man has me. He says his name is DR Paul Andrews. He told me I had to ring you, please help me he's sick, he's gonna kill me." The woman cried into the phone.

"It's okay sweetie. Is he there? Will you put him on, tell him I want to talk to him?" Olivia said. She put her hand over the mouthpiece on the phone. "It's Andrews he has some woman." She still whispered, informing the others.

"Hello my sweet Olivia." She heard his voice say and removed her hand so he would hear her speak.

"If you hurt one hair on her head then I will find you and I will kill you." Olivia said matter-of-factly.

"Then you best come to me straight away because if you don't I will pump her with so many drugs she'll be sleeping for the next fifty years and Olivia come alone, and dress nice." He yelled sounding annoyed.

She was quite taken back by his tone. Normally he seemed like such a calm and collective man. Not a sane one, but still calm and collective. Now he seemed to be hanging on by a thread.

"Where?" She said without a second to hesitate. "Fine." She said simply and pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed a red button to disconnect the call.

"Before you even say it, you're not going anywhere oh and let me guess he'd want you to go alone if you did..?" Elliot stated.

"Elliot if I don't go he will kill her and _yes_ he wants me to go alone." She said as she got up and walked over to her bedroom.

Elliot followed her and watched as she rummaged in her wardrobe. He was becoming annoyed at her ignoring him. "Olivia you can't go." He stated firmly.

She grabbed a red garment and stepped behind the screen she used as a dressing room. "Olivia you're not stupid so don't act it. You know this is a trap." He said as he paced the room. "They second he has you he will either drug you or kill you, or possibly both.

"Will you zip me up?" She said stepping out from behind the screen and turning so her back was to him. She held her hair up. "El…" She said, bringing him out of his daydream where he was taking the dress back off her.

"Yea." He said and walked over to her and for some reason zipped the dress up. The short'ish red dress hugged her body in all the right places and emphasised her curves, he couldn't help but admire her. Andrews wasn't all that crazy asking her to dress nice.

He watched as she walked over to the closet pulled out a pair of shoes and walked over to the bed to put them on. "Olivia will you listen to me?!" Elliot yelled startling her and himself a little.

"I am listening to you Elliot, but I am so sick of people hurting other people to get to me or get at me. I'm not going to let it happen anymore." She stated looking up at him felling guilty.

Elliot released he was fighting a loosing battle and wouldn't be able to stop her. The only way he would be able to stop her would be to take a leaf from Andrews's book and drug her but he would never control her like that.

"Okay well you have to know that you're not going alone right, we need to catch him once and for all." Elliot said supportively.

"Thank you." She said. She held her hands out and he took hold of them and pulled her up. He put his arms around her waist and held her. Luckily for them Munch and Fin had moved into the kitchen.

"You look gorgeous." Elliot told her.

"That was the general idea." She said. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, she closed her eyes as he kissed her but he kept his open he wanted to see her face, after a minute the pulled away.

I'm gonna be right there if you need me." Elliot told her.

"I'm counting on it." She said.

"Where are you meeting him?" Elliot asked.

"Where else?" She replied. "The docks."

- - - - - - - -

Olivia was stood alone on the dock. She'd been there for almost twenty minutes and was freezing. She had a coat on but the icy air bit at her skin. "I think he's seen you guys." Olivia said nervously into one of the many wires she was hooked up to.

"Stick it out Liv." Munch said from his hiding place behind a stack of crates, he could see Olivia but she was a good way away from him.

"Easy for you to say, your wearing jeans, a shirt, a jacket and a coat, I'm practically in my birthday suit." Olivia said as her teeth chattered together.

"I like it." Elliot said.

She smiled a little, he response warming her up slightly. "Can we stay on subject here please?" Fin said from his hiding place in his hidden car.

Olivia laughed inwardly and wrapped her coat around her a little tighter. "I should have told him to take a running jump in front of a bus when he told me to dress nice." Olivia said bitterly.

"Olivia." Olivia turned to see Andrews walking towards her.

"Where's Sophie?" She asked.

"Come with me I'll take you to her." He said.

Olivia looked at him part of her wanted to just arrest him but she wouldn't risk Sophie's life to do it. She had no choice, she had to follow him.

**TBC**

**Okay I will post more soon but for once I'm going to bed. I'm cold and my bed is hot. I'll be up A.S.A.P writing and posting more. Thanks for reading, please review. **


	12. Chapter 12, Showdown

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the cliff hanger but I can't help it I love them. Okay so here is the next part and final chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: If they're on L&O: SVU then I'm sorry to say I don't own them.**

'**Showdown****'**

Andrews held his hand out for Olivia to hold so he could help her onboard the boat home he seemed to have accumulated. She just swatted it away and pulled herself on board, not easy when wearing heels and a dress but she managed. "Well?" She said asking about Sophie.

"After you." Andrews said.

She thought about it. Truth was he didn't trust this guy as far as she could throw him and she didn't want to turn her back on him. However she didn't have time to wait, she didn't know if Sophie was injured or not or even if she was alive.

She decided to just go. As she stepped in front of him he rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the boat. What she really wanted to do was turn around and break his arm, but that wouldn't help Sophie any.

The interior of the boat was very feminine, and there were pictures of a young blonde woman with a man, she figured that was because this boat was probably the one which Sophie Peter's owned. They had found out a little information about her on their way over here.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked her.

As he bent down into the fridge she pulled her gun out of her coat, he heard her cock it and slowly stood up, with a bottle of wine in his hand. "What do you think you are doing Olivia?" He asked her steadily.

"Where the hell is Sophie? Is she even still alive?" She asked him, holding her gun steady in her hands.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you you ungrateful little whore!" His face was red with anger and it amused her slightly. This guy was a typical control freak and hated that she was now in control and not him.

Olivia did the only thing she could think of to try and get some answers. She pulled the trigger. Andrews fell onto the worktop. He looked at her holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Hurts doesn't it!" She asked him rhetorically.

"You'll pay for that?" He threatened her.

"Oh really what are you going to do? Sedate me? What's the matter got something to hide or lack of something? Is that you need your women out when your raping them?" She yelled angrily at him "Not man enough to deal with a woman who's conscious?" She continued to yell.

Andrews grabbed a knife off the worktop, Olivia hadn't even seen it. Andrews swung his arm and the knife at her, it slashed her hand, splitting it open and causing her to drop her gun to the floor

Her hand was dripping with blood, before she had time to blink Andrews hit her and knocked her to the floor, in seconds he was straddling her, his hands tight around her neck, choking the life out of her.

She clawed at his face and he pulled away, she punched him hard. He was suddenly lifted off her and she watched as Elliot slammed him into a wall. She continued to watch as Elliot punched him repeatedly in the face, over and over again.

Munch ran up to her and helped her up. Once up, she stood by herself clutching her bruised neck. Fin ran past them to try and find Sophie. "Elliot…" Olivia said in a raspy voice. If he hit Andrews much more he was going to kill him, he was already a bloody mess.

He hit him in the gut then let him fall to the floor. He turned and walked over to Olivia. Fin ran back in. "I found Sophie's, she's through here. She's alive but I think he's sedated her too." Fin told them all.

Elliot passed Fin his handcuffs. "Get him out of here." Elliot said to Fin.

"My pleasure." Fin said as he strode over to Andrews. He pulled him up off the floor and pushed him down onto the worktop and cuffed his hands together behind his back.

"Dr Paul Andrews you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Sophie Peters _and _Detective Olivia Benson and for assault. Oh also for being an idiot, now get moving." He said as he hit the back of his head to make him walk.

The others watched. "I'm gonna call a bus and wait with Sophie till it arrives." Munch said as he walked off to sit with Sophie.

Olivia let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Elliot grabbed a cloth and dabbed it on the blood on her hand. She winced at the pain. "Sorry." Elliot said. "You okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She said.

"You're gonna need some stitches." Elliot told her, looking at her hand. "Although I think we should take you to St Vincent's as opposed to St James." Elliot said.

"Why?" Olivia questioned.

"Well St James are going to be sick of the sight of you." He joked. She laughed at him. "Cheer's." she said.

Elliot looked at her. It made him angry to see her bruised neck and he now wished he'd hit Andrews harder. "Elliot it's just a bruise." She said knowing what he was looking at.

Elliot nodded knowing a little or big bruise wouldn't stop Olivia Benson. "You' know we never got we never got chance to eat that meal." Elliot said.

"Well don't worry it didn't go to waste thanks to Munch." Olivia told him laughing.

"Well I know this great Italian restaurant. Maybe we could go get some food from there after the hospital?" Elliot suggested.

"Yea." She said nodding in approval. They looked into each others eyes for a minute both happy that they still could. Elliot lifted her chin gently and met her lips with his own. Her lips were soft and sweet against his. After a moment he pulled away from her.

Come on let's get to the hospital and go home." He put his arms around her waist and led her out while she rested her head on his shoulder.

**TBC.**

**This was supposed to be the last chapter but I came up with a new ending. After that it will be the end, so I hope the finale will be a success. **

**Anyway thanks for reading, please leave a review. **


	13. Chapter 13, My Side, Your Side

**Okay so this is the last chapter of this story. It's quite sad to finish it. I liked writing this story, even though I got a lot of headaches when writers block struck me. **

**Anyway thanks to all you guys who read it and anyone else who may read it. Hope you like the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I've said it on like every chapter so I think you get the general idea.**

'**My Side, Your Side'**

Elliot was lying in bed next to Olivia. Although it was dark in the room the full moon outside lit it up enough that he could see Olivia's face a little away from his, her head resting on the same pillow.

She had her hands together. They were sandwiched between her face and the pillow.

They were both laying on their sides facing each other there bodies close enough to be feeling each others body heat. Olivia's eyes were shut and she looked to be in a peaceful sleep.

He couldn't help but stare at her. "Stop it." She said smiling but keeping her eyes closed. He began laughing. He'd love to know how she always seemed to know when he was staring at her even when she had her eyes closed, or her back to him.

She smiled again and playfully kicked him. It didn't hurt him but he said 'ow' anyway and continued laughing at her. "Stop laughing at me..." She said, still keeping her eyes closed, in a childish 'I don't want to go to school today' kind of voice.

"Yes I am." Elliot said simply, unable to wipe the smile of his face. "Why?" She asked, sounding sleepy, still she didn't open her eyes.

"Because I love you..." He thought out loud.

Now she opened her eyes and looked at him. He'd told her this before but for some reason this time it sounded different more like it was his heart speaking and not him.

"Really..?" She asked, when she thought about it no one had ever really told her they loved her, not her mother, not anyone, except for crazy people like Andrews or drunken perps.

"Yea…" He said without hesitation. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she doubted him. He shuffled closer to her in the bed. Now his whole body was touching hers. He draped his arm over her waist and stroked her back with his fingers.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to hold you and protect you and take care of you when your ill…and I want to be able to hold your hair and rub your back when you have morning sickness from the babies I think we should have." Elliot said.

Olivia had to smile, she loved the fact Elliot was thinking about all this. "Olivia Benson will you marry me?" She pushed herself up onto her elbow and looked at him. At first she was unsure whether she had heard him right. Her heart began to pound less and she was able to hear what her head was screaming at her. "Yes." She told him.

He began to smile and it made her smile. She moved off her elbow and kissed him hard on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her body and held her closer to him and kissed her back whole heartedly.

"Thank you." Elliot said. It was a cliché but she had just made him the happiest man in the world.

"No problem." She said with a smile but then she changed her expression. "Just one thing..." She said sounding serious.

"What?" he said.

"I sleep on the left, which means you're on my side." She said trying to stay serious but unable to stop the smile that was forming across her face.

Elliot sighed then wrapped his arm securely around her waist and flipped her over him gently so she was now on the left. They were both laughing. "You know, I know I said I sleep on the left but I'm not tired." She said suggestively.

"Well in that case." Elliot said as he shifted so his body was almost fully on top of hers. They began to kiss, he kissed along her jaw line and down onto her neck. It felt like heaven to her. Suddenly the phone rang.

She reached her hand out and picked it up from off the cupboard next to her. "Benson." She said. "We'll be rig…Err yea I'll be right in. Sure I'll tell Elliot." She said then hung up.

Elliot carried on kissing her neck, not that he had stopped, even as she spoke on the phone. "That was Cragen. 17 year old rape victim just walked in. He needs us." She said.

Elliot stopped kissing her neck and rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. They were both a little disappointed at the timing.

"No worries we got the rest of our lives to be together." Elliot told her as he rolled off her. "Oh by the way, I loved the subtlety on the phone. 'We'll be right in'…" Elliot said mocking her.

"Well I was a little distracted. You' know you could have stopped that thing you were doing…" She said as she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

He just watched as she went. He hated having to get up but their job and the victims were still their lives. Plus he knew now that they had the rest of their lives to be with each other. Andrews was now locked away behind bars and he and Olivia could be happy together.

**The End.**

**Aww. **

**Well I hope ya'll liked it. I'm pretty sure I'll have a new story on the go soon, but for now my brains just concentrating on finishing what other stories are in the middle of completion. **

**Again, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
